Taxi Taylor (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = The Hollow | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Frank Marraffino; Mirco Pierfederici | First = Marvel Zombies Destroy! #1 | Last = Marvel Zombies Destroy! #5 | HistoryText = The origins of Taxi Taylor are presently unknown, as are whatever connections, if any, she has to Jim Taylor, the original Taxi Taylor of World War II. She was recruited by Howard the Duck's Ducky Dozen due to her ability to "taxi" objects (and the people inside) to alternate realities. The Ducky Dozen was assigned a mission from ARMOR to prevent a zombie plague from spreading outside of Earth-12591, a world where the Nazis won World War II thanks to unleashing the plague. Taylor's primary task on this mission was to transport the Ducky Dozen into that reality and get them out when their mission was completed. She was viewed as nothing more than a chauffeur by her teammate the Red Raven, which angered her. Taylor teleported her team's ship to Earth-12591 and into the thick of a battle between the Nazi zombie forces and the last of the human resistance. Their ship crashed, forcing the group to battle on the ground against that reality's zombified Invaders. During the fight, Taylor was attacked by Golden Girl. Unable to defend herself, Taylor was rescued by Red Raven who was infected by the zombie virus in the process and had to be slain. Taylor and the others won the battle thanks to the arrival of the Suffragists, the last surviving heroes of that reality. They soon learned that the zombie plague was started by the Death Spore Flower and headed for the Nazi's stronghold to destroy it. Riding by train to the location, Taylor began to feel guilt over how she treated Red Raven before his death, confiding this to Suffragists members Columbia and Riveter before the train was attacked by zombified Valkyries led by Valkyrie. During the battle Taylor was thrown out of the train by Valkyrie, but was rescued thanks to the Eternal Brain's telekinetic powers. The group was later joined by the Asgardian trickster god Loki who sought to assist them in stopping the zombie plague, which had grown to consume all of the Asgardians as well. Taylor joined the group in storming the Nazi stronghold and locating Thor's goats Tanngrisnir and Tanngnjostr whom the Nazis planned to use to breach the dimensional barriers to find a new world to feast on. Taylor and the others were left to fend for themselves while Loki, Dum Dum Dugan and Miss America went to locate Fat Boy, the American made nuclear bomb that the Nazis had in their possession. With the bomb set to go off, Taxi and the other surviving members fled for cover. Taxi used the Red Skull's a refrigerator as crude transport to teleport herself and her comrades back to Earth-616 before the nuclear bomb went off. She also teleported the corpse of Captain America which unbeknownst to her had become zombified. | Powers = Taxi Taylor has the ability to teleport between realities. However, in order to do so she must be inside a metal shuttle of some kind, such as an aircraft. The limitations to her abilities, such as the amount of people she can teleport with her and the minimum and maximum size of the vessels she uses is unexplored, but as yet she has been observed teleporting a large aircraft with a dozen passengers and a pilot as well as using a commercial sized refrigerator to teleport five individuals. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = During her time with the Ducky Dozen, Taxi Taylor used a machine gun. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Teleporters Category:Unknown Origin